i am who i am
by vanished flame
Summary: naruto finds what was to be his heritage during the scroll incident and is summoned to the world of oz. crosses with the new oz movie and hitman reborn, only slightly.
1. departure and hello

As Naruto sat in the forest looking over the scroll of seals, he found a unique looking one that had a pair of strange weapons on it above a shield with an odd tube inside it, on the bottom a length of some type of ribbon like emblem held the single word, Vangola.

Touching the seal that held the odd emblem, five items popped out making him blink, wondering why anyone would seal these types of things up.

What popped out was rather unremarkable as there was a simple pair of mittens, a cloak, headphones and a small case that when he opened it he saw a pair of clear contacts.

Looking over the items, Naruto fitted he mittens on himself to see how they fit, and was shocked when they transformed into a pair of red and silver gloves that were form fitting to his hands and arms, on the back of the hand was a light blue orb with an X glowing inside it, alongside an emblazoned IX on top of it, flame like patters glowing along the gloves as it transferred into what looked like a pair of bracers on his arms.

The cloak was simply a long brown cloak with a simple broach on it, the letter I emblazoned on it. Pulling it on, Naruto was surprised that a set of flames suddenly sprouted licking the bottom of the coat going to his knee.

The contacts and headphones were simply that, what just appeared to be a simple pair of headphones and contacts, however when he put them on and in, he found that they were anything but. The contacts seemed to show a meter in front of his eye with neither bar filled, the headphones, not noticing anything different, simply did nothing.

The last thing that had pooped out, a pair of boots, black in design, with what looked like flames and X's on them in various places along the boots.

**ZZ**

What most didn't know was that unlike they all believed Naruto knew full well what he hosted and who his mother was, along with his maternal family, who the village had tried to keep hidden from him.

Unlike most others, Naruto had a very durable body, after several hundred attacks, Naruto barely ever felt the attacks and started to fall asleep during them. His body became as hard as metal and hot as fire when he fell asleep while being attacked, one time however it was very different, a flame grew on his forehead as he calmly opened his eyes to stare at the men that attacked him.

He soon learned that this mode that he had somehow entered was a state that was passed down through the blood of his maternal clan, though they called themselves a family, far more than a clan, having changed their name to Uzumaki after they married into the clan.

It helped to have a giant talking fox in your stomach when you suddenly pass out and are summoned to him.

Learning of his family and its history from the fox, Naruto soon gained full control of this mode, the hyper dying will mode. After he gained full control, one day Naruto got very upset and was coated in flames that were flickering between sky blue and orange.

He eventually learned that this mode was a more advanced version of the hyper mode that he had full control of, and thus was harder to master. It kept his calm mind and clothes, as he learned that the initial form had a way of destroying the clothes of the user. The only difference between the two modes was that the more advanced form let him have full control of the flame as it coated his hands to a massive degree.

He always had trouble with this mode, mastering it at the least, being unable to enter it fully without being in danger or getting upset like he had that one day.

**ZZ**

As he pulled these items on, Naruto never noticed the large whole that had opened behind him while the world around him froze as if time had stopped and left him able to move. Looking up after he noticed the lack of noise around him, Naruto felt a pair of hands suddenly grab him before it pulled him back with a powerful tug, causing him to fall into the whole.

**ZZ**

The wonderful land that was filled with kind and loving people had been turned on its ear after the good king that ruled over their land was poisoned and died.

The king, before he breathed his last, spoke one last prophecy to his three daughters and the people of his lands.

"_There will be a dark time ahead of us, one will come and save our land. A wizard, the likes of that this land has never seen before. He will be the one that shall save us, and vanquish the rain of a dark witch that shall terrify this land of ours._" He spoke to them "watch for this man, my children, he shall fall from the heavens one day. One of you will marry him and become his queen for his kingdom."

As the king spoke his last, his form paled more before he finally died, letting his soul rest finally. The tears of his daughters were shed over his body. The entire land attended the funeral for their king, the noble and kind man that he was. The man was loved by all in the land, and he cherished the entire land as his family and friends, never turning one away from his presence.

The land soon after, had fallen into a great depression, the people growing in fear of the dark witch that had started to take over the land.

**ZZ**

Looking around himself, Naruto saw that he was in the middle of the air, floating as it were. He saw a series of misty peaks around him, the clouds above him letting what looked like snow fall around him before it traveled back up to the clouds it came from.

Suddenly, as he turned around to look below him, he started to fall at a sudden rate. Looking wide eyed as he plummeted towards a shore line, passed the bell flowers and melody lilies. The scroll clutched in his gloved hand as he plummeted.

In an effort to amuse him, flocks of water bird flew out around him, as he passed the water, butterflies flew off of trees. The reeds in the water blew slightly over to release music, the tall curly grass that rose out of the water, being brushed against by the leaves that the wind blew, caused harp music to fill the air.

A cacophony of music ringing throughout the air, even as he fell at a tremendous speed, Naruto had to admit that the music was rather nice, as if the land was greeting him and welcoming him to itself.

Bracing himself, Naruto subconsciously encased himself in the ultimate dying will, softening his impact as the flames created a barrier around him that scorched the ground. Slamming into the ground, still at a relatively fast pace, his body formed a large crater that was soon filled with water.

Looking around as he stood up slowly, Naruto saw movement in the bush in front of him. Unsure of what was awaiting himself, Naruto held out his hands as the flame sprouted on his head.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked calmly although his body felt as if he had went a few hundred rounds with the spandex wearing Jounin that he had seen training several times over the years.

A loud squeak erupted from, obviously, a female as it was far too feminine to be male, before a series of fireballs shot out of the bush causing him to look shocked as he was blasted back by the first four before he could regain his bearings and started dodging them.

Making his way closer, to the source of the eruption of fire, Naruto kept dodging them, slightly sore from the first four that had hit him dead in the chest with enough force to send him flying several feet backwards in slight pain.

As he neared the bush, he saw a flash of red before the fire shot out. Not expecting the latest of the fireballs, Naruto shot up his hand only for it to be coated in a flame that somehow caught the fire that the female had sent at him. Looking at it amazed, Naruto soon squashed it, just before he jumped to avoid several more.

When he jumped however, he accidently cleared the bush when he was trying to jump to the side, causing him to land directly on top of a woman only three years older than himself, if he had to guess. A large floppy hat that was on her head fell to the ground as he eyes widened in shock, a blush forming on her face as she gazed up at the male that landed on her.

**ZZ**

Theodora was out for a walk, when she saw a flame covered being slamming into the ground near her location. A large gout of steam rising from what she had to guess was from the fire hitting the water near where he was.

Going to investigate, she was shocked to see that a fire had suddenly grown on the male's forehead and seemed to not even harm him. In her surprise however, her magic got out of control and shot at him repeatedly.

The first four slamming into his chest making her cringe, hoping beyond hope that she had not truly harmed the man. Smiling lightly to herself, she saw him stand back up after all four hits, and steadily make his way, dodging, to her.

What surprised her the most on the other hand, was the fact that he somehow caught her flame in his hand. No one had ever been able to do that before, not even her father had. She had learned from an early age that her magic was highly unstable and worked very hard to control it and keep her emotions in check so that it didn't run amok like it was just now.

As she gazed up at him, she could feel that he was rather toned from the way he was straddling her waist, his hands on either side of her face, their lips oh so close to touching, leaving feather light touches every time they breathed in and out.

She saw that the flame that had occupied his head was gone now and his eyes seemed to change, his pupil turning a slightly lighter shade of red, while his iris turned slightly darker, though was still a vibrant shade of crystal blue that seemed to just beckon for her to get lost in them as she stared, her blush growing larger as she noticed that she was rather not minding the fact that she was pinned by the mysterious man above her.

**ZZ**

Looking at the beauty below him, Naruto looked into a pair of onyx colored eyes that seemed to analyze him as they moved across his face, though seemingly remained locked on his own eyes. Her creamy skin, and light complexion accentuating her black hair that was held by a pin to the left side of her head in a wave like pattern.

He could also see that her full lips were covered by a vibrant red lipstick that made her even more beautiful to him. Her eyes wide as she looked up at him, the blush growing on her face, for reasons that he couldn't figure out at the moment.

He could feel what seemed to a pair of skin tight waist high pants, underneath him, her white blouse covered partially by a red jacket.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to land on you." Naruto said as he stood up and held out his hand to her, a smile on his face as she looked down shyly from his gaze while accepting his hand.

"I saw something fall from the sky covered in fire, was that you?" she asked cautiously not wanting to upset the being in front of her, seeing that he could catch her flames.

"Oh, that, yes that was me. I didn't want to hit the ground with how fast I was going and the only thing I could think of to soften my landing was use my dying will to cushion the blow. However I wasn't expecting to be hit in the chest with four fireballs. Care to explain that?" Naruto asked her trying to calm her as he looked at her patiently.

"My magic, I'm sorry, I have a hard time controlling it when I get scared or angry. I didn't mean to hit you; I hope you aren't hurt by it." She said to him getting a kind smile from him that set her nerves to ease.

Bringing up a hand and gently placing it on her shoulder, "don't worry, it was unexpected but I have had worse than that." He told her, the blush that had receded on her face, growing once more as she heard his words.

Opening her mouth to speak, the two heard a loud shrill cry from somewhere in the forest around them. Looking around, the two heard it once more causing the woman to balk; not wanting to deal with the thing that she knew was coming at them.

"Quickly, come with me. I shall make this short and explain more lately, there is a prophecy about a man falling from the sky and saving our land of Oz. if you don't stay alive, the wicked witch will win and control the entire land. You are the only one that can stop her." She said to him.

"Right. I will help you, with this land, I promise that to you, but I will not run from the face of danger." Naruto said to her causing her to look fearful for him as she heard a louder cry come at them. Turning to face what was coming at them; Naruto saw a large black baboon with bat wings flying at them, claws outstretched as if it were going to claw something or someone.

Glaring at the monkey, Naruto balled up his fist while it started to get licked with flames, before he could throw a punch however, the woman jumped in front of him as the monkey clawed at him, reacting without thought, Naruto grabbed her around the waist and spun taking the attack on his back, leaving several claw marks on his orange jumpsuit as his new cloak flared out and above the attack.

Eyes wide as she didn't feel any pain, the woman turned to look at Naruto, only to see that he had already turned around to face the baboon with a fierce glare on his face as his entire arm was covered with the flame from before. Thrusting his fist out, a beam of fire shot from his fist singing the monkey and forcing it to fly away after several injuries that Naruto had inflicted upon it.

**ZZ**

After the monkey had flown away, Theodora looked shocked that the male had risked his own life just to save her own just as she was about to do for him.

Watching as he turned around, he gave her a hard stare causing he to flinch as he spoke, "what were you thinking lady?" Naruto asked with a hard tone.

"But… if you die, then there will be no hope for Oz." she said in a small voice as she looked to nearly be crying.

"Look, lady, I understand that you wish for my help in restoring your land, but I don't need you to risk your life for my own. I don't want it either, I rather you be safe than dead because of me." He told her.

ZZ

"I understand I am sorry for that." The lady told him.

"Sorry, that I got hard on you, I just really don't like others being hurt because of me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, what is your name?" Naruto asked her causing her to blush as her eyes widened.

"The… Theodora, witch of the west." She said shyly to him.

"So a witch, I can accept that, but I don't really think that you are one." Naruto told her causing her to huff at him.

"I am too. I can prove it too." She said to him, a ruby red fire appeared in her hand as she held it carefully, controlling it so that it didn't go flying off.

"You are way too cute to be a witch my dear. I would accept that you are a special girl that has powers that many of the villages would dream of." Naruto told her getting her to blink as her flame vanished in her hand.

"What do you mean?" she asked him as they started to walk.

"Well, let's start with where am I first; I don't know any place where I am from with this kind of wildlife." Naruto said to her.

"Um, you are in the wondrous land of Oz." Theodora told him getting a nod.

"I understand that, but what I am not sure of, is there any place around these lands called the elemental nations?" Naruto asked her getting a shake of the head. "Dang, well, it seems that I have been transported to a different land entirely. Where I am from, we have ninja rather than witches and wizards. The way you generate your fire, many of them would be jealous of you and want to either learn your secrets or force you to bare their children so that they too could have the power, which I don't think is possible as I saw your ring glow shortly when you made that ball." Naruto told her.

"I see." She said slightly shaken by the way of his land.

**ZZ**

After setting up camp, which was just a simple blanket and his cloak that he had lent for her a cover as the blanket was being used so that she didn't have to sleep on the ground.

"So if I understand this correctly, this land, Oz, had a king who was killed by one of his daughters, your sister. Your other sister, Evanora, chased her out of the city, and you have been looking for the wizard that your father had prophesied to come to this land, and you believe that I am this wizard." Naruto said to summarize getting nods from her at each of the points.

"Correct, you are the wizard, aren't you?" she asked hoping beyond hope and believing beyond belief that this male was indeed the wizard that would save her land.

"I am sorry, but I am not a wizard, I know what my people call jutsu, though I only know a few. I did however promise that I would help you this land, and I will uphold it. I never go back on my promise. So if you wish to think of me as this wizard, then so be it." Naruto said to her, causing her to frown and look sad at first but perk up after hearing that he would help her anyway.

Standing up, a small box fell from his pocket. Looking down at it, Naruto raised an eyebrow, not knowing that he even had it in the first place. Opening it up, he saw a pair of earrings inside with what looked like four slender feathers on either one. Looking up as he heard a small gasp, he saw that Theodora was looking as well and had taken her jacket and hat off, letting her hair down as well.

"Would you like them?" Naruto asked her getting a blush from her. "They would look better on you than me anyway." Naruto told her as he walked over to her, moving her hair out of the way as he placed them on her ears.

"No one's ever given me a… gift before, simply because they wanted to." She said as she shyly looked into his eyes.

"Never? Why, you're a pretty girl, I don't see why anyone would want to not give you something." He said causing a slight smile to form on her lips.

"That's kind of you to say, but you don't know much about witches do you?" she asked.

"No, not really. But we are more alike than you may think if I am right. " Naruto said before he held out a hand to her.

Blinking as she looked up at him, tilting her head so that she could get a better view of him. "Don't tell me that you never been asked to dance before either." Naruto spoke seeing her look.

"_No one ever did._" Was her very quiet reply.

Smiling at her, Naruto grasped her hand before he pulled her up causing her to lightly gasp at the soft feel of his hand holding her own, having taken his gloves off and stored them within his cloaks inner pocket. "It's time to learn." Naruto said before he positioned his and her hands to what he saw others do.

"What?" she sounded out to him.

"Relax, I never done this either. Just go with the flow and feel it." He told her as he smiled to her getting her to melt in his arms.

Stepping forward, she pressed her entire form into his own, despite only being three years apart; they were the same height, having learned that he was only 15. News that shocked her as she learned it.

As they danced, and Naruto spun her around, her back touching his chest, he felt his lips seemingly gravitate to her neck as he placed a gentle kiss on her skin getting a sigh as a shiver of pleasure thrust itself through her body.

As they spun around once more, their lips seemed to be inches apart once more, giving her the pleasure of feeling his lips feather touch hers once more during this day.

Neither of them knew what or how it happened but the next thing they knew was that they were pressing their lips to the others, hungry for more of the sensation that was gracing each of them. His hands snaking around her waist as he held her close, hers pulling his head closer to her lips, giving her more of the feel that she was receiving.

After several seconds, which felt like hours to the two, they separated leaving a smile on their lips as they gazed at the other. "I'm sorry, that was terribly for…" she started to say.

Before she could finish what she was saying, Naruto pulled her to him as he placed his lips to hers, causing her to get lost in his embrace. Before long, the two once more separated as Naruto walked over to the small makeshift bed that he had set up for her. Laying her down on it, he was surprised when she suddenly pulled him down with her, causing him to land under her as they seemed to twist around the other, his back touching the blanket as she grinned above his form.

"The prophecy, it also said that one of the daughters would marry the man that came to this land." She told him as what he could only guess was love started to shine in her eyes as she stared into his.


	2. the emerald city

As the sun rolled by the next morning, a distinct bouncing could be heard when it touched the ground causing Naruto, who had just woken up and laid there letting Theodora rest more, to look at it oddly before he shrugged it off, seeing as he felt no pull towards it, he figured that it must be a normal thing in the land of Oz.

Looking down to his chest, Naruto smiled lightly as the red witch slept peacefully using him as a pillow, his cloak draped over them both keeping them warm for the night. His hand lightly stroking her hair as he smiled, her eyes twitching as she dreamed dreams that he knew not of.

Theodora's arms wrapped around him, as if she were afraid that, in her sleep, he may vanish like a dream and no longer be there. Lightly brushing her cheek, Naruto watched as a smile formed on her lips and her grip softened, though she still held him. Not minding that she was laying on him or that she was hugging him in a protective sense, Naruto smiled as he waited, patiently for the fiery woman to wake.

Several minutes past before her eyes fluttered open in the light as she smiled, smelling and feeling the man that she had started to fall for under her. "Oh, the fiery lady wakes at last." Naruto joked to her getting a set of giggles from her as she sat up, unknowingly straddling him.

Her clothing had changed slightly in its appearance over the night, her pants, while still perfectly on her form, had become slightly undone, giving her a more relaxed and comfortable look, her blouse while still covering her breasts had rode up on her stomach, her boots as well as his, laying off to the side.

"I hope I wasn't too heavy, wizard." She said still getting used to the idea of him as a type of wizard.

"Nonsense, I don't mind being used like a pillow by a beauty such as you. After all, I get to see you in such a relaxed state when you wake." Naruto said as he gestured to her form causing her to blush as she took it in.

Just as she was about to jump up, she felt a pair of hands clamp down on her waist freezing her thought process completely as she slowly looked down at him, her blush never fading only growing slightly.

"Now, now, no need to jump off; I don't really mind you sitting on me. You're not heavy at all, for someone as tall as yourself, its quiet surprising really. I guess it's a perk of being a witch." Naruto commented to her getting a slow nod as her brain started to reboot, the action of keeping her on him causing it to shot off seemingly.

"What are the people in your world like wizard?" she asked as her brain finally regained its full capacity, still unable to remove her body from on top of his.

"You can just call me Naruto." He told her getting a smile and nod from her. "my world, well I don't know how others see it, but to me, well, the simplest thing I can say about it is that it's a military system that is run with what our people call ninja."

"Ninja? You mean like those people that are clad in black and do assassinations? I read about them in books a long time ago." She said blinking at him.

"In a way, we are like them; however, we also help others out. There are different types of jobs that we all do, ranging from errands to anything, such as saving a foreign nation from itself, escorting dignitaries, assassinating bad people like this wicked witch. We don't only kill people. From what I understand, when we graduate the academy, something I haven't done yet, we are placed on teams and we help out around the village doing things like painting fences and walking dogs." Naruto told her getting a fascinated look from the woman.

"Father would have loved you then. He was always hoping that the wizard would be a noble and kind man, one that would take the pain from this land and help heal it. He hoped that when myself and my sisters found someone that would love us and we them, that they would treat us correctly and not lead us astray, ever." Theodora said as Naruto sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist while she leaned her head into his neck.

"Shall we start getting ready then? We don't want to leave this land hurting longer then need be." Naruto said getting a nod from her as he pulled their boots over. Theodora turning on his lap so that she faced sideways as she pulled hers on before she stood up.

"If I may, what are the people that aren't ninja like?" she asked immediately seeing the crestfallen look come across his face. "Did I upset you? I'm so sorry if I…" she started before his finger was placed on her lips stopping her instantly.

"Don't worry about it; you didn't really upset me so no harm done." Naruto said as he pulled his finger back from her soft lips, a smile on his own face. "I cannot say what they are like to other people as I don't know, but to me, there are some that act like I exist, a select few that acknowledge my presence, and for me, that is enough. I am treated like a plague by most of the village where I come from." Naruto told her causing a gasp to come from her.

"Naruto… if you don't…" she started once more before she saw Naruto shake his head to her.

"I said that we may be more alike than you thought, what I meant was that when I was born, a large nine tailed demon attacked the village, I use the word attacked loosely though. The leader at the time defeated it by sealing it inside a child. He would not ask others to do something that he himself was not prepared to do as well. So he used me, his only son and child to host this 'demon'." Naruto said complete with air quotes.

"What none of the villagers knew was that I had in fact met the guy, he is no demon, just a regular being that had been cursed with the body of a fox due to the founder of the ninja. The man accidently laid a curse on nine different people and beings, after he split the chakra of a ten tailed demon, a true demon. These unsuspecting beings, were then taken in by the sage and helped cope with their transformation." Naruto told her.

"These beings would later be referred to as the tailed beasts, for their tails denoted the power that they held and the power of the curse that was inflicted upon them. The fox, Kyuubi, told me of my family and of who my maternal family was. He taught me to use what is called the hyper dying will mode, the thing you saw yesterday when I caught your fire." He said getting a look of understanding as he referred to yesterday as an example for her. "I am the last descendant of a clan that married into what was called a mafia family a long time ago. The family called themselves the Vangola and were capable of extraordinaire things that bordered on fantasy and magic. The bosses or heads of the family could use the hyper mode, each having a different weapon of chose, save for two, unless you count me as one now too. The only ones to use the same type of weapon would be the founder, his grandson and I, a direct descendant of the founder and the tenth boss."

"The Kyuubi, when he supposedly attacked the village, had come looking for any living members of the family so that he could watch over them. He had a debt to pay after he was sheltered from evil doers by my clan. After that he took it upon himself to watch over the clan, only leaving when his mate was in heat." Naruto said to her causing a blush to form on her cheeks from that. "Ever since I was born and he was sealed into me, I was shunned by the very village I protect just by living, for if I die, the Kyuubi will return and raze the village to the ground in fury. He may not seem like it, but he is very protective of the family." Naruto told her, unbidden tears in her eyes.

"I understand what you mean." She said, unable to continue as Naruto brought his hand up and brushed the tears away before she could even shed them.

"There is no need to cry Theodora. I wouldn't want to change any of it even if I could."

"Why?"

"I found this small saying once that explains everything perfectly to me, it goes as thus, I am who I am, nothing more, nothing less." He told her. "basically if I changed the way I am, then I don't know who I am at all, and I wouldn't have been able to come to this fantastic place, or see its odd ways, nor meet a beautiful young witch like yourself." Naruto spoke causing a blush to form on her cheeks as he cupped her cheek softly. "I don't know how I would have ended up if I didn't come here."

"You're such a charmer, knowing what to say just to make me cheer up." She told him, a small smile on her lips as she gazed softly at him.

**ZZ**

As they walked along the long yellow road, they continued talking about things. Naruto had strapped the scroll to his back and pulled his cloak on while Theodora grasped his hand in her own happily walking beside him.

"So last night, when you said that one of you will wed the man to save Oz, you meant like become his wife right?" Naruto asked wanting to make it clear.

"Why, yes. After you save Oz and become king, you will need a queen to rule with you. I would happily fill that seat for you, any time you wished it." She said to him a smile on her face.

"Oh, what makes you think that you would be a fit for the job?" Naruto said with a light smile, giving away the fact that he was joking to her.

"Fine then, if you don't want a, how did you put it… oh yes, a fiery woman such as myself, by your side." she joked back at him before she started to giggle.

"I won't mind if you do aid me, my fiery witch." He said before they heard cries for help.

Looking around, they saw a monkey with wings and a blue suit and hat on. It looked like he was tangled in vines and trying, and failing, to get himself free of them. Blinking at the odd creature for a second, Naruto sighed to himself in a good natured way before making his way to the monkey with a knife drawn and held out.

"Oh hey mister, help me out here, or I might get eaten." The monkey said.

"Why would a plant eat you?" Naruto asked as he cut the vines.

"Not the plant, the lion." He said as he pointed behind Naruto, who turned to see a large lion on a rock before it jumped down.

"I see." Naruto said before his flame sprouted on his head, slightly larger than before. As the lion ran at him he could clearly hear the monkey beside him calling out to the lion, "eat him first." Saying this multiple times.

Shaking his head, Naruto looked at the lion that charged him calmly, before it could fully reach him however, Naruto slammed his fist into its skull while calling out "down kitty." Safe to say, the cat soon ran off after shaking off the effect of the dazing punch it took.

Smiling as she came up to him while the monkey looked in awe as he saw a human send a lion away with simple punch. "Wait, sir." The monkey said as the two started to walk away, getting them to look at him. "You have saved my life, my master's home was ransacked by the wicked witches baboons and I have been hiding out in this forest ever since. For saving my life, I swear a life debt to you." He told him.

"You don't have to." Naruto told him getting a shake of the head from the monkey

"But I must, it is obligatory of me."

"He is cute." Theodora chimed in as he looked at her.

"Well, I guess you can come along, just call me Naruto, not the wizard." Naruto told him as he conceded to Theodora.

"Wizard? You're the wizard?" the monkey asked him.

"Not entirely, I did promise Theodora that I will aid the land and I fully intend to keep it. I know no magic and have limited power as it is right now." Naruto told him.

"My name is Finley; I am at your service." Finley told him getting a slight nod.

"Come on then. We still have ways to go." Naruto told him getting a salute while Finley started to fly with the duo.

**ZZ**

As they walked, the trio soon encountered a sight that many in his world would envy, a large city made entirely of emeralds, shining in the sunlight.

"This will be your kingdom, the emerald city. And when you defeat the witch, I will be your queen." Theodora said to him.

"Hmm, I would go with a different color myself. I'm fonder of red and the colors that go around it me." Naruto said to her honestly causing a light blush to grow on her cheeks at the inadvertent comment he made to her.

"Come, the kingdom awaits our arrival." She said as she smiled and pulled him along.

Down the hill, Theodora greeted a small man with a goatee and what looked like a long trumpet without the nobs or twists. "Greetings Nuck." She said to him a smile on her face.

"Theodora, we were expecting you." He said in return, a slight bow he gave.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but are you a munchkin?" Naruto asked him as he came up behind Theodora.

"Yes, I am. Theodora who is this?"

"Oh, this is the wizard, though he likes to be called Naruto." She told him.

"Wizard? This is the wizard?"

"That's what Finley said as well. I assure you, I am not a wizard, but I made a promise to aide this land to Theodora, and I will keep it." Naruto told him as he got a skeptical look from the small man.

"I should blow a fanfare." The small man said as he nodded to himself, accepting Naruto.

"No not now Nuck." Theodora said to him getting a pout from him.

"We need to get to the palace." She told him getting a nod.

"Get in the carriage then." He told her.

Stepping into the carriage with Naruto, Theodora smiled as she leaned into his side. Finley flew in as well and sat opposite of them while they rode.

**ZZ**

After a small while the small group walked into the throne room with Theodora leading in front of Naruto, a smile on her face.

"This is your throne room, my king." she said slightly teasing him as he rolled his eyes, not bothering to keep the smile from his own face.

"I don't see one for you then, my queen." He teased back getting a blush from her, although she had said that she, in a way, desired to be his queen, she wasn't unaffected when he spoke those words.

"Do you like it? I have kept it safe for all these years, awaiting your arrival." They heard a voice say.

Looking up, they saw that a woman dressed in green was walking down the stairs to the two of them. "Oh, who is this one, sister perhaps?" Naruto asked as he looked at Theodora getting a slight nod from her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. A friend of Theodora is a friend of mine." Naruto said to the woman.

"I am Evanora, the king's advisor." She told him getting slight nod before he walked over to the throne. "Go ahead, have a seat." She told him, sounding slightly sarcastic.

"ok." He replied, not knowing that she was being sarcastic. Taking a seat, Naruto looked around himself; Theodora wore a large smile as she looked at him, with what looked like longing in her eyes.

"It's nice, comfortable too." Naruto said as he sat there calmly looking at the two.

"Nuck will show you to your room." Evanora told him as he stood up, the small man trying, and failing, to open the door as he hung in the air on the handle.

"Thanks little guy." Naruto said in a good nature as he grasped his shoulder and helped him open the door.

As the two left, Evanora turned on her sister before she started to talk. "How could you escort that… that oaf in here and let him climb all over the hallowed throne?"

"He is the wizard, he promised to help us." She told her, standing up for Naruto.

"Wizard, or so he says, hah. Has it never occurred to you that he may be one of the evil witches spies, don't underestimate her cleverness."

"I don't." Theodora told her as she walked closer.

"Or perhaps it's you who I am underestimating, have you finally joined her side sister?"

"I am on no one's side; I only want peace for the land."

"Admit it, deep down your as wicked as they come."

"I… am not… wicked." She growled out before a fireball blasted out of her left hand towards a wall.

Naruto, who had walked in several minutes ago after remembering something, watched the two casually before the ball of fire slammed into his chest causing a dent in the wall from the force, the fire itself vanished as soon as it touched his cloak.

"Owe." He spoke causing the two to go wide eyed and look at him. Watching as he stood back up, Evanora was shocked to see that the so called 'wizard' still walked over to her sister even after he felt her magic himself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" before she could finish his finger once more graced her lips causing her to once more immediately stop her sentence.

Walking behind her, Naruto placed one arm over her shoulder while the other wrapped around her waist, giving him a comfortable look as if he were leaning on her. "While I disagree on most of what you said, I have to agree on one point. She is a wicked witch," Naruto spoke causing her sister to smirk while Theodora's eyes widened, tears threatening to spill from them, "after all, she did manage to steal my heart within the last couple of days." He finished causing a look of shock to appear on Evanora's face as a large blush formed on Theodora as she felt his lips giving a feather light caress of her ear.

"Though that fireball was fairly like the ones a few days ago, it stung a bit more. I managed to figure out what he cloak does at least though, since I was hit several times with them." Naruto commented making her sister look on in confusion.

"Like the ones a few days ago?"

"Oh, yes. When I show up, she got a bit excited and accidently shot me with four fireballs directly in the chest, before I started to dodge them. Stung a bit too, but I had worse." Naruto said causing her to look in shock once more, this male still wanted to be around her even after he felt the full effects of her magic, that they were aware of, and somehow was perfectly fine.

"What did you find out?" Theodora asked him curiously.

"It seems that the cloak diffuses the elemental property of attacks, or accidents, but it can't block the force of the blow, thus sending me back when I got hit by the fire." Naruto whispered into her ear to her getting a nod.

"That's logical; after all, there is nothing that can be a perfect defense." She told him. "What did you come back for though?"

"I forgot something in here." Naruto said simply causing her to blink.

As far as Theodora knew, Naruto hadn't taken anything off or set anything down when he walked in or before he left the first time. Blinking at him in confusion, she looked at him before she opened her mouth to ask, stopping as she felt him lift her up and start walking out the door.

"I forgot you." Naruto said with a small smirk on his face.

**ZZ**

Later that night, Theodora decided to encourage Naruto to stay with her, in her large ruby colored bed. So Naruto sat on it with Theodora resting her head on his shoulder, as he looked at the scroll that he had with him.

"So Naruto, what is that thing anyway?" she asked him curious.

"This is called the scroll of sealing, though most call it the forbidden scroll. It contains a list of jutsu, what you could call magic that comes from within, inside it. It's also where I found my things." He told her. "I'm trying to see if there is anything that I could either learn or recreate using my hyper modes flames." Naruto told her getting a nod.

"Can I try as well? All I can do right now is simple balls of fire, if I could manage to do some really cool things like a light show with the flames that I make, the people may appreciate me more." She asked him before commenting.

"I don't really mind, though I think it would be best to work on this section first. It seems this thing has everything, from control to devastation. It's all categorized as well." Naruto told her as he pointed to several control exercises.

Most wouldn't take Naruto for being the smart type, but he knew that without proper control of his energy, he couldn't do the better and much more powerful jutsu, without a chance that it my kill him instead.

"If you want to, you can look through it for now; I think I'll take a walk." Naruto told her getting a smile before she stopped him from standing. Pulling him down to her, Naruto grinned as he kissed her back, as she had started it.

After several seconds, the two separated before Naruto got up, leaving the scroll in her care as he walked out the door.

**ZZ**

As he walked on a balcony walkway that over looked the city, Naruto smiled, seeing the city had proven to be a marvelous sight indeed. The only things that were not made of emerald was the large lines, the pavement, and the gates, everything else was either emerald in color or make.

He didn't mind the large amount of green much, but he preferred the red or orange that fire gave off to the other colors of the spectrum. He may not be a pyro, but Naruto loved fire, he had ever since he unlocked his hyper dying will.

"Oh, just the man I wanted to see." He heard a voice say from a ways down the walkway.

Looking over, Naruto saw Evanora walking over to him. Still a ways away, mumbling to himself, "my spidery sense is tingling. Oh wait that's the emerald spider next to me." Before he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What did you want me for?" he asked her.

"Why, so I could give you the tour of course." She spoke before the two started to walk around.

**ZZ**

The two eventually found themselves outside a large tower with big doors

"My sister has been telling me how powerful your magic is. I wish that I could see it." She said Naruto immediately knew something was up, as the woman was with him for the entire day, and the only time that she could have spoken to her about anything that he could do, was when he started to take a walk.

"I don't use it for show, if I must use it to protect others, then so be it. If I use it to have fun with children, that is different, I don't use the more powerful versions of it for that." Naruto told her getting a twitch of annoyance from her.

"Why don't you show it to me? Right here." she said.

"No, cant." Naruto said before he thought up an excuse to make her stop pestering him about it, "with so much emerald around, I can't use it properly and it may not work at all." He spoke, mentally grinning as she bought it, even if it was a complete lie as he knew of no weakness to his flame.

"That's… too bad." She said sounding sad, before she opened the doors to show a large room filled to the brim with piles of gold and golden items. "This is the royal treasure of Oz. it will be all yours once you become king." she said as if hoping that he would go for it.

"That's a lot of gold." He said simply, looking bored after seeing so much, causing her to look in shock at him.

"Go on, enjoy your riches." She said encouragingly to him.

"It's a nice room and all, but I don't really care much for gold or riches." Naruto said causing her to face fault into the ground, her composure completely lost as soon as she heard that comment.

"You don't need to try and bribe me lady, I am only an oaf and am not the wizard, and you yourself said so. So if we go by what you spoke earlier, you have no reason to 'honor' me with your presence at all. Now it's getting late, and I feel the need to sleep is coming over me." Naruto told her before he walked outside the room and, to her shock, jumped over the edge.

Rushing to the edge of the walkway, she stared in shock as he flew with what looked like orange flames coming from his boots; straight to the window that she knew was Theodora's room.

**ZZ**

Landing on the sill of the window, Naruto lightly knocked on it to get her attention. As she looked around, hearing the tapping on the glass of her window, she was surprised to see that he stood calmly on it waiting for her to open it for him.

"Hey, I'm back." Naruto said casually as he stepped inside after she let him in.

"I didn't know that you could fly." She said to him.

"I found out last a while ago, tonight actually. Your sister thought that she could bribe me with money, I don't need money as it will only give the people of my word a reason to charge me more." Naruto said to her getting a sad nod.

"Come, let's get some sleep. I am sure that you will want to start out tomorrow, to stop the evil witch?" she asked getting a nod.

"Yeah, I was going to, no point in delaying the inevitable right?" Naruto said as she pulled him onto the bed.

"right." She said as well.

Xnotex

I am not sure what guest 2 meant when he said, Naruto loves to people. But I agree on the other two points that he wrote. Theodora has had a bad hand dealt to her in the movie and Naruto does need the love.

So people know, I am only doing Theodora in this story, with her becoming jealous of Glenda and Oz being together, even if it wasn't what she thought it was, I don't see how it would work with more than one person if she is with him. She will be played a different hand and be slightly out of character compared to her movie self. Less naïve and slightly teasing to Naruto. Her normal attire will be her travel outfit, from what I can tell, it's the outfit she is first seen in by Oz.

If you are wondering, he mostly looks like Giotto or Tsuna from kettekyo hitman reborn. Hair is spiked out differently and his eyes are blue though. The coat looks like Tsuna's version though.

If there are any questions about this, feel free to ask, I will do my best to answer them if I understand what you are asking.


	3. wizard realized

As he woke the next morning, Naruto felt well rested and happier than he did for a long time before he came to this odd and wondrous land. Sleeping next to him, with only a short gown on her figure, that barely hid it, slept the ruby witch herself, Theodora the good.

As he looked at her sleeping form, Naruto couldn't help but smile as she had her head in the crook of his neck, a loving smile on her lips as she held him softly, her right arm over his chest. His left arm around her waist as she held his right with her left to her own chest, fingers entwined. Her right leg in-between his own legs.

Rolling his eyes as he smiled at her, Naruto moved his head and laid a soft and affectionate kiss on her forehead, before he felt her bring herself closer to him. "Theodora, we should get up now." Naruto spoke softly in her ear causing her eyes to flutter open.

"Mmm, morning Naruto. How did you sleep?" she asked sleepily as she sat up and stretched, straddling his right leg that was in-between her own, not caring about how she looked to him at the moment, the other night when they slept in the woods at first was more embarrassing to her than right now was.

"Well, aside from the beauty that was with me and the peaceful feel she gave me, I suppose it was good." Naruto said to her, causing a faint blush to rise on her cheeks.

"I have to agree, it was rather good, it would have been better if you slept in less, wearing those pants all the time can't be comfortable for you." She said at first teasingly to him before she gave a sound reason.

"True, but I don't have any other things to wear, and my jacket was torn up remember?" Naruto said causing her to nod.

"What is your plan for today?"

"I was thinking of setting out to find the witch, maybe bring along a lovely guide with me. Just how does one take care of a witch in the first place, like make her not a threat?" Naruto asked her.

"You must break her source of magic. My ring, Evanora's pendant on her necklace, and Glenda's wand. The three sources of magic, one for each of us. If you break it, then we become harmless to those around us. Only those with truly wicked hearts, that are witches, may still be a danger to others, if that is the case, I am sad to say, but you must kill them, for the good of themselves and the people." She told him getting a nod from her love.

"So, did you make any progress with any of the things in the scroll?" Naruto asked as he got the information he wanted.

"Some, there was a neat looking one in there, it made a clone of fire. I started to learn it, but I thought that maybe I should be with you when I do, so that if it goes berserk you can help control it and keep it from harming things." She told him slightly happy to be asked of any progress that she may have made.

"That could be for the best, we don't want any accidents harming the people here. They are good and don't need to be hurt simply by an accident." He told her as he nodded. "If you would like, you can come with me when I leave, that way we can practice the things inside the scroll."

"Oh, I found one that sounded rather nice, it was the first cloning thing in there. It lets the user regain the memory of the clone when it dispels." She told him as she got up and shown it to him, still in her night gown.

"Shadow clone, hmm. Looks rather simple as well." Naruto said as he formed the single hand sign, reading it before he continued further, he took into account what he scroll said, saying to basically pump chakra into it rather than use a tiny amount. Nodding to himself, Naruto let loose his energy before he heard a series of pops and a gasp.

Looking around, he saw that the room was now littered with several dozens of clones, and that Theodora looked on in surprise from the sudden appearance of the multiple Naruto's. "That was fantastic Naruto. You did it on your first try." She said as she flung herself at him, the original, pushing him back into the bed with her sudden weight. His exposed chest getting a full feel of her thinly clad breasts as she pushed them, innocently, into him.

"You guys go train on the control." Naruto said to the clones who simply nodded before they stared at the scroll for several seconds, memorizing the exercises before leaving. A single one popped, transferring the knowledge to the veritable army that was outside the door and all along the hallway, causing him to look in shock as he saw them.

"I think I have an army now." Naruto spoke unsure and slightly taken aback from seeing them.

Theodora not sure what he fully meant, looked outside the window after she got back up to see a mass of orange storm the streets before they all made a line at the walls, steadily making their way up with their energy alone. When one fell, it seemed like another took their place and was better than the previous one. "I think so too." She said as she watched them, feeling Naruto walk up behind her and hug her from behind.

"I noticed something last night and yesterday. Why don't you and your sisters have brooms?"

"What would we do with brooms?" she asked as she tilted her head to look at him.

"Well, the witches I heard of all had brooms for flying."

"Oh, he-he, we can fly without needing a medium Naruto. Silly." She said to him as she giggled understanding what he meant.

"Yes well, if I am silly, your sillier, after all you are the one falling for me." He said as she smiled at him.

"I can't help it, you are way to kind and handsome, let alone you promised to aide me and my land." She told him getting a nod from him.

"I know, I was teasing you." He told her, her smile growing at that.

**ZZ**

After she got dressed in one of the many outfits that she had gotten for traveling, Theodora stood ready to join Naruto on his small adventure that was supposed to take place. Naruto waited for her at the door having a small headache from the clones dispelling, not all at once but it was still more information than one would expect concerning a single thing.

The clones all dispelled roughly an hour ago after they were training for two hours straight. The clones that fell giving the others more knowledge and being replaced by the head clone, the single clone that stood off to the side and waited for others to fall and dispel. After almost a hundred deaths, the clones finally mastered the practice and were recalled by Naruto as he wasn't sure if there was any water nearby for the next one.

Pulling his cloak on over his torn shirt, Naruto started to walk with Theodora, heading out of the city, before Finley flew to them and kept pace in the air.

**ZZ**

After walking for a few hours, Naruto and his small group encountered a large plume of black smoke coming from behind a hill. Nodding to the other two, the trio flew over to it, but landed before they reached the small settlement that they saw. Not wanting to be too use to flying, Naruto refrained from it too often only using it when was in a hurry or it felt necessary to cover distance at a fast pace.

What they saw when they entered the china town, shocked the three of them, no matter how prepared they thought that they were when they started this journey, nothing could have prepared them for this. The houses that looked like tea pots and pitchers, all of them were either ruined or had parts missing, not a soul in sight as they walked.

Bending down next to a straw bonnet, Naruto lifted a piece of what he assumed was china from a house, only to cringe as he saw a face as he turned it over. Laying it down gently and paying his respects to the fallen of the town, Naruto looked up with the others when he heard a small cry from within a house several feet away from them.

Going to look, they saw a young girl hiding behind a table and under a set of stairs. As they looked at her, she rose her head only to hide it again as she caught sight of them.

"Hey, we mean you no harm. My name is Naruto; this is Theodora, and Finley." Naruto said as they both waved while he pointed to them. "Can you move?" he asked her only to get a shake of her head.

Coming inside the house and moving the table away from her, they grew sad looks as they saw that her legs had broken off in her hiding. "I'll never walk again." She said sadly to herself before she saw Naruto doing something.

"Give me a second; I think I may have something." Naruto said as he searched the pockets of his pants and cloak. Seconds later he pulled a small glass jar out of his pocket, a bottle of glue that he normally used for small pranks. "This may help you out." Naruto told her.

"What is that, magic?" the small China girl asked him.

"In a way, you could call it that. This is glue; it helps things come back together." He told her as he dabbed the leg on the left with it first and reattached it to her.

"What would the witch gain from attacking your small town?" Theodora asked as Naruto dabbed the other leg.

"We were celebrating. We heard of the arrival of the wizard to Oz and had started a festival." She told them.

"You mean, that your people are dead because… of me?" Naruto asked her as he put her other leg back on her.

"Are you the wizard?"

"In a way, I promised to aid this land, and I shall without a doubt fulfill that promise." Naruto told her with a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for your people little one, but I will make this land safer and not let their deaths be for nothing." He spoke as he helped her up.

"Come on. You can do it." Theodora said as the small China girl seemed unsure of herself. China girl slowly moved her legs, to make sure that they didn't fall off, as she walked over to them. Smiling as she made it before she jumped up and gave a small hug to Naruto who caught her carefully. Theodora smiling as she saw this.

Walking out, China girl on Theodora's shoulder, they heard the cries of the evil baboons, causing Naruto to glare at the sky as it was filled with several of them. "Theodora." Naruto said calmly to her, getting a nod from her as she took the scroll that he held out to her, and Finley before she went back into the house, shocking the China girl and Finley as she left Naruto alone outside. Of course it didn't help that he stood still, not moving an inch either.

The cries got louder as he could now make out how many there were. He counted only seven of them as they flew at high speeds at him. Smirking, the China girl and Finley looked even more shocked as a flamed, making a large V sprouted on his forehead while his gloves changed slightly as well.

Now instead of being red and yellow, with the numerals being silver, they were black, the flames and numerals were white, and they gave off a large amount of heat as flames covered them.

"Come get some." Naruto spoke as he charged the flames into both gloves, the meter in his contacts filling up. Charging them while he stared at the charging baboons Naruto grinned as they were too close to dodge now, "XX- burner." Naruto called out releasing massive gouts of flames at them, searing hot flames burning them before they were vaporized from the shear intensity of the flames.

Climbing back out of the house, Theodora smiled widely at him before she placed a soft kiss on his cheek, happy that he helped the China girl out and protected them from harm. "That was amazing, you really are the wizard." The small girl said to him getting a slight laugh.

"Let's get going." Naruto spoke as the China girl stayed on Theodora's shoulder while they walked back to the crossroads and headed to the dark forest.

Upon arriving at the entrance, a pair of crows started o caw causing them to stop while Naruto raised an eyebrow at them.

"**No further, no further, you will die, you will die.**" The two birds called out making Finley and China girl cringe as Theodora looked nervous, Naruto, on the other hand, looked calmly at the place they were at.

"Did those crows just say…" the China girl started.

"That we were going to die?" Finley finished.

"No, that was just the critics." Naruto commented off handedly to them as a joke.

Getting over their nervous or scared feelings, the small group of four ventured into the forest. As they walked, Naruto's flame shone brightly lighting the path before them clearly. China girl started to comment on things that may be in the forest before she ended with the undead in a solemn voice causing Naruto to look at her oddly.

"How can a child think so morbidly?" he asked before they felt eyes on them. Turning around quickly, they saw nothing. They felt it once more, still nothing. On the third time, they caught a glimpse of a yellow eyeball looking thing.

Turing back around, a set of eyes suddenly appeared out of nowhere directly in front of the four, Naruto in his surprise sent a jet of flames up from the back of his gloves incinerating the plant like thing, though it still freaked them out enough that they started to run shortly after.

As they stopped running, they saw that they were now in front of a cemetery and that a pair of trees not far off from where they were, happened to be bending and parting as a cloaked and hooded figure walked out smoothly.

"It's the witch." Finley said to him.

"Something isn't right here. She doesn't feel evil, or wicked." Naruto said to them as a look of annoyance formed on his face.

"What do you mean? Is Glenda good still?" Theodora asked him.

"She feels just like you, good heart and all, she just seems to have more control of her magic than you or I do." Naruto said to her before he started to walk over to the woman.

As she heard someone approach, the witch sent a beam of what looked like white misty rainbow at them from the tip of her wand. Naruto slapped it off course with his flame covered hand before he took her wand causing her to become defenseless.

Holding the stick gently in his hand, Naruto looked at her. "Are you still going to attack us, Glenda the good?" Naruto asked as he held her wand out to her after a few seconds.

"Who… who are you?" she asked him.

"Sister, it's good to see you again." Theodora said catching the attention of Glenda.

"Theodora, what are you doing here?"

"To sum things up, it turns out that I am the person that the old king spoke of when he passed, Theodora found me, and accidently shot me several times in the chest. Met the middle sister, tried to trick me using bribes of gold and riches. Made everyone believe you are evil while I don't feel it at all from you. You are just like Theodora just more in control, which we are aiming to fix and are actually working on it at the moment." Naruto summed up very briefly what happened over the few days that he had been in Oz.

"You are the wizard that father spoke of? Then we are saved. Evanora is the true wicked witch."

**ZZ**

Nearly two- three hours later, Glenda suddenly stopped her story even though she was done and started to say something else, as she heard the sound of heavy boot-steps on the ground, with the guards of the emerald city running at them.

"I rather not take out the people if I can help it." Naruto said getting a nod before they started running in the opposite direction.

Stopping briefly, Glenda moved her wand around causing a dense mist to roll in and surround them while it blocked the guards from coming closer. Hearing something different come at them, the ran faster upon seeing a screaming baboon burst out at them, only for it to be scorched by Theodora and Naruto, both of whom accidently sent fire at it as they freaked out.

Before long, the five people now came to a hang off while Naruto stood ready to fight, Glenda undid her cloak letting it fly back before she jumped off in to the clouds below them, Finley and China girl doing the same. Theodora was ready to follow until she saw that Naruto was standing his ground while blasting off fire keeping the baboons away from them.

"Go, I will follow. I promise." Naruto said as he glanced back at her with a slight nod. Nodding to him, she fell backwards before he set a larger jet of flames out at the monkeys, seeing that there was no need for him to keep them back anymore, Naruto took a running jump off the edge before he activated his flames keeping him afloat as they passed over him. Not long after, bubbles started to come out of the clouds with Glenda, Theodora, and China girl in them.

Finley and Naruto both followed after them using their separate modes of flight to glide and keep up with them. As they flew, the group saw many oddly colorful things, even coming across an emerald and ruby flower that bloomed as they passed it.

**ZZ**

After what seemed like several minutes, in reality several tens of minutes, the group saw a large bubble like wall as they sped towards it.

"So, is that a wall?" Naruto asked casually of them.

"Yes, a magic wall, it keeps all bad things out, and protects my people." Glenda told him.

"So, if, say, I had a demon inside me that was bent on the destruction of the village I came from for their betrayal, would it still let me in?" Naruto asked calmly of her, the hyper flame glowing brighter on his head still forming the v.

"… I ugh, yes, it will." She said, not sounding entirely sure of herself.

Before any more could be said, the four passed through the wall with ease while Naruto started to spin rapidly causing a funnel of wind to twist around him with the speed of his spinning before he too, slammed into to the wall at a much faster speed than they had. The wall slowed him down, though with the help of his spinning, Naruto got through with ease as the wall bounced back and he slowed his spinning to a stop as he caught up with them once more.

**ZZ**

As they landed, and the bubbles popped, Naruto and the group were greeted by several dozens of people that came to greet them. Waving to the people, Naruto walked beside Theodora, slightly behind Glenda.

As the day passed, Naruto sat at the edge of the town watching as his clones trained out of the corner of his eye. Theodora stood in front of him, practicing with her fire clone that she was remaking to use magic. If had exploded several times by accident, not being able to control it properly at first, though she was making fast progress with it as it barely exploded now.

After they had gotten her clone down to where it didn't explode, she cried out happily before hugging Naruto, who in turn laughed and hugged her back, enjoying the feel of her happiness. They stayed like this for several minutes before moving on to other forms of jutsu that were in the scroll.

"Hey, Theodora, could you tell me how you got the ring that you were?" Naruto asked her curious.

"Well, father gave them to us; he knew that we were witches. Why?"

"Just wondering, plus it would be kind of neat to have some like it for myself. Be able to re-create all the jutsu into a magic form and not worry about it being copied by anyone else." Naruto told her getting a nod, understanding what he meant as she asked him of the people that were in his home, being curious.

"What are you learning from the scroll Naruto?" she asked him as she looked over his shoulder.

"Just a move that I think will benefit us greatly when the time comes." Naruto said as a large grin overcame their faces, reading the jutsu and what it did. "I think that after all this, I will accept being called the wizard truly." Naruto said getting a giggle out of her.


	4. there were three

Grinning as he looked over the veritable army of clones, each performing a different control exercise to maximize the usage of his chakra and the capacity as well, Naruto practiced his strength and speed. Theodora sat off to the side as she continued to remake the moves that were inside the scroll for her personal magic use, focusing mainly on the fire style moves that were listed inside, and enhancing them to make them even more powerful.

The people of the kingdom that they were currently in had taken to Naruto like fish to water, seeing him as the wizard and helping him out wherever they could. The munchkins making a suit for him, tinkers with their machines, the only ones that didn't directly aid him were the farmers, though they aided everyone with the things that they grew and the scarecrows that they made.

Glenda, on the other hand, was extremely shocked when she saw the massive army of clones that Naruto had been able to make, not being aware that anyone could copy themselves like he had done. She was even more surprised to see that Theodora had gotten even more control of her magic than she had seen before, alongside making new uses for them.

The ruby witch grew fascinated with the things that were held in the scrolls and often times, at night with Naruto helping her; she lit up the sky with bursts of magic that Naruto shot small balls of his flames at causing them to explode into what many saw as stars. During the day she sometimes entertained the smaller children with dancing flames that looked like people, and even some animals, causing them to all laugh at times.

China girl and Finley ventured around often, as they were very curious of the surroundings of the castle town. Finding small gems, to odd looking rocks that changed shape as if they were mimicking the two. They often returned to the palace like tower, laughing and smiling after having a good time.

**ZZ**

In the emerald city, Evanora grew angrier as she had found that her sister was not in the palace any longer, not having seen her with Naruto and Glenda, and gathered her army to have a war meeting.

"My very own winky guards, in due time we will attack the wicked witches kingdom and they will fall to the overwhelming might of our army. We will destroy them with ease." She called out before cheers rang through the hall, both human and baboon alike.

**ZZ**

"We need to have a meeting." Glenda told Naruto and Theodora getting nods as the two followed her to the study. "We need to be ready for when we attack the emerald city, a plan. These are the maps of the land around the city. We will need to steer clear of the deadly poppy fields, they cause everlasting sleep to any who gets a good whiff of them." the elder witch said to them.

"That may be a good idea, but I think I have a better one." Naruto said with a grin on his face as he looked at the map, analyzing it for any weak points that may help them.

"The people cannot kill, you know this right?" she asked him.

"Don't worry, they won't have to. I won't have these people subjected to a life of violence if they don't have to be." Naruto said to her getting a nod. "There will only be a few of us going in along with an army." Naruto spoke, a wicked looking grin forming on his face as the other two looked slightly confused by that.

"What are you planning Naruto?" Theodora asked him curiously.

"That would ruin the surprise now. All I need to do is get close or inside the city. She will think that I am weak around the emerald city due to the massive amount of emeralds within. I told her that I couldn't use it properly within the city as an excuse to not show her." Naruto said to them getting nods.

"Then we will plan using your idea." Glenda said with a nod.

They soon departed the study as they agreed to let Glenda form the main part of the plan, leaving Naruto to do what he felt he needed.

Naruto sat with Theodora on the wall of the city, overlooking the land around them.

"Naruto, if you had the chance to return to your world… would you do so?" she asked him slightly sadly as she thought of it.

"I honestly don't know anymore. I had at first planned on looking for a way to return but I don't know for sure anymore. If I had to choose between you or my world, I would most likely choose you." He said to her causing her to look at him with wide eyes, not expecting that. "In the short amount of time that I have known you, I can certainly say that without you here with me, I don't think that I would be able to keep smiling let alone be happy." Naruto told her as he smiled at her.

"I thought that you would have chosen your world, for your precious people ND dream." She said to him.

"You are the most precious one now though, and I only really made that dream to be recognized as a person instead of as nothing. Here I am seen as more than just a person, these people see me as a hero, one that the village should have seen me for anyway." Naruto told her. "I would still want to return one day, but not at the cost of never seeing you again. You are my queen, my ruby witch." he spoke before he gently kissed her as his arms wrapped around her waist in a loose embrace.

"Naruto, I…" she started before Naruto put his finger to her lips, after they broke apart, a grin on his face.

"I know, you don't need to say it, it's in your body and the way you act." He told her causing a smile to form on her lips.

After he spoke this, Theodora leaned into him even more than she had before, feeling happy and content with his presence and gently hold on her. The day passed by quickly for the two, Naruto dismissing the clones that were still active and gained their knowledge.

**ZZ**

The next day, Naruto stood with Theodora and Glenda while he looked over a map that he had been given by Glenda as she explained her plan to him. Taking a few minutes after she was done, Naruto nodded for the general part of the plan.

"Alright, we get the help of the people, to make scarecrows, have the tinkers aide them with wheelies and attach them to the scarecrows. We use this to draw the attention of the baboons into to the poppy fields, if this doesn't work, I will deal with them." Naruto said to her getting a nod in return.

"I want you two to deal with your sister if I have to deal with the army of hers. If it comes down to killing her to save the people, Theodora, shoot a fireball into the sky and I will know." Getting a nod from Theodora this time.

"How are you going to get into the city though?" Glenda asked him only to get a grin in response.

"Oh trust me; they won't know what hit them." Naruto spoke as a gleam entered his eyes causing her to shiver, worried he may do something drastic.

"Right, plan is set then. Let's start working on it. If my calculations are correct, we only have a few days before we need to go, or she sends her army here, I don't think that your wall will keep them out as they are only following orders from her, not knowing any better." Naruto said getting a sad nod from the white witch.

**ZZ**

The people worked fast, faster than any of them ever remembered working before. The tinkers made dozens of foot pedals and attached them with wheels for the scarecrows that were being made by the farmers, the munchkins fashioning the clothes for them as well as gathering the tools that they would hold. The two witches, studied and learned the practices that they would need, practicing so that they could battle their sister, who had faster control of her magic then either of them.

Naruto, what he did was a mystery to the entire kingdom, none could find him when he went off, but from the explosions that they heard not far off, many argued that it was a good thing that they never found him. Each day, the explosions came from a different place and seemed to move every few hours, jets of fire shooting out around the town.

China girl and Finley both helped the people, giving support in China girl's case while Finley aided the munchkins in gathering the tools that were needed, the farmers with bales of hay, and the tinkers in the things that they needed for their work. To many it seemed that Finley was in fact the busiest of them all, even though he never seemed to be tired, mainly due to the fact that he flew everywhere and gathered them faster than others would have, giving him more time in between to rest.

The days all passed, and the people found that they were done with the preparations and now only waiting for the wizard to arrive and lead them into the battle. As they waited, they heard a louder explosion that the rest before a massive jet of flames shot out of the mountains near the town, this jet was larger than any that they had seen before, it was able to reach all the way to the top of the tower and it started below it, to their shock. Before they could recover however, a black suited person came flying out of nowhere and slammed into the wall of the town, the people parting before he even got close.

Pulling himself out of the wall, the person shook himself getting all the dirt and soot off of himself showing that it was Naruto. Looking around as he took a step forward he muttered only one thing that everyone there could hear clearly. "Ow." When he muttered this, several of the people fell to the ground, partially from how calmly he said it, and the fact that he didn't act hurt or anything, even though he left a dent in the wall where he slammed into.

"What were you doing?" Theodora asked him as she walked up to him.

"Exploding clones, they hurt, especially when they pack that much of a punch." He told her before he stretched himself out, causing several loud pops to fill the air. "Makes you stiff too." He commented getting a slight smile from her.

"The people are ready Naruto." She told him as they walked to the front of the gathering.

"right." Naruto said before he looked over to them. "Dear people of Oz, I may not be the kind of wizard that you are used to or even truly want, but I know that with these gifts that we all poses, I am the wizard that you need in this dark time." He spoke getting nods from the people. "these things that we do so that we have a happy life, they should not need to be done, but when they do then someone must rise to the call, someone must take the responsibility, someone must become the hero that saves all others from the things that need be done."

"now I know that none of you wished this upon yourselves, none of you wished this at all, but it has been done and we few shall stand up to it, with your help we can solve this mess with no loss of life hopefully. If the emerald witch Evanora decided that she is to be a danger to our people, then I may have no choice but to dispatch of her, in a way that I hope not to."

"The lands of Oz, they are a peaceful one, they are a plentiful one, they are a place to relax and enjoy life. But right now, they are not any of these things; we will restore them to their rightful joy. I only wish that the lands of Oz had never come to this, but I would not change it, otherwise I would never have met some wonderful people here. When we are done, the lands of Oz shall be free and prosperous." Naruto told the gathered people.

"farmers, you shall be aiding Glenda at the poppy fields, when she orders it, you are to retreat and leave the rest to us, tinkers, I know that you are wanting to test your machines, if there are any left that are close, and you are in no danger of the fields, do so. Munchkins, you will aide myself and Theodora, when we enter the city, you will see the doubts of the people, get them to see that the witch in charge of them is not good like they believe. Never forget good people, that we are a strong and united people, under the unity of our faith, we will be able to do anything." Naruto said to them.

"Naruto, sister, I have someone that can get you into the city." Glenda said as she looked at the two.

"Oh. Who?" Naruto asked her before he saw her look slightly down and to the side.

"Hello wizard." He heard Nuck's voice say getting a grin from Naruto.

"Well, if it isn't the little guy." Naruto said to him. "Don't worry about me though; I have a very effective way to get inside. Take Theodora with you and get her in." Naruto said as a grin spread on his face, larger than before.

Before they could ask what he meant by that, a large v of fire appeared on his head while he nodded to them.

**ZZ**

As he watched the carriage enter the gates, Naruto felt the urge to laugh after seeing Nuck slap one of the guards upside the head several times until the man relented and let them pass. Turning slightly, Naruto watched as mist rolled onto the fields, before the army marched out.

As he flew over the city, waiting for his cue to descend, Naruto watched as the evil witch flew over to one of the gates before she called her flying arsenal of baboons out to strike down the army. He had to suppress the grin that fell upon his face as he watched the 'fight' if one could call it that.

**ZZ**

While in the mist, the baboons struck out at any and all that were near them, before one thrust their hands into the chest of one of the army and pulled out straw instead of their bloody hands. Looking at them for a second, they looked back to Evanora with confusion on their faces before the others started to fall asleep. Within seconds a good portion of her army was sound asleep.

Mist starting to clear, Glenda told her people to retreat. Not noticing a pair of baboons fly up behind her and grab her arms until it was too late. Turning her around, she came face to face with her younger sister who shocked her with the green lightning like magic that she possessed causing her to drop her wand, directly in front of China girl.

Theodora and the munchkins made good time as they travelled throughout the city and seeded doubt within the population, before long the people were all gathered at the front steps of the palace with anger in their eyes as they yelled at Evanora who flew in while a pair of guards clasped Glenda's hands.

**ZZ**

Several minutes later, Naruto still floated above the city watching the happenings of the people. Hearing every word that the woman spoke to the people of the crowd Naruto's eyes grew even darker before the hyper fire that licked his cloak started to seep up and onto his own form. Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw the baboons that had stayed back flying around doing a patrol of sorts, being high above then however, Naruto was never seen or heard by them.

Before long however, Naruto saw a small flash of green as Evanora raised her hands and made a ball of green lightning appear between them, causing Naruto to fold his arms as his body was fully engulfed in the orange and blue flames. Pointing one hand at the lit pot of fire near the steps, Naruto sent out a thin stream of fire, so fast that it looked like a streak as it collided with it making her look around before he shot more and more at the others.

Raising his hands to either side of himself, Naruto started to rapidly spin before he was a veritable vortex of fire and cut the flames that were keeping him afloat causing him to plummet very fast, directly into a group of monkeys that happened to be flying below him, incinerating them from the massive heat before he slammed into the ground, the fire shooting out in all directions as it formed what looked like a pair of wings that flew up and started to dissipate.

"You who have killed the king, desire this land to collapse, desire these people to die simply for your jealousy. You are no match for a true wizard. I command the very aspect of this world and all of its elements. Behold as the stars reign supreme upon you." He spoke before balls of fire were shot into the sky, smaller balls colliding with them to cause them to explode before they rained down on the witch.

Seeing her gain a frightened look on her face, Naruto was soon surrounded by the guards and baboons while he nodded to the other two witches, Glenda being freed with the help of Theodora and China girl. Nodding back at him, the two vanished into the castle while Naruto looked back at the army that was circling around him.

Contrary to what the witch was told, and had told her army, Naruto blasted the baboons with his fire while he used softer flames to incapacitate the guards. This all took only several minutes before a large ball of fire blasted through the Window after an old woman was caught by a pair of baboons.

Looking up to the balcony he saw Theodora looking sadly at him before she nodded to him. Getting the message, a large blast of flames escaped his boots before he was coated in flames and slammed into the woman catching her on fire before the flames suddenly turned to ice leaving the two baboons inside with the wicked witch.

Gathering a large amount of flames in his hand as he started to release a softer flame behind him, Naruto looked at the ice that floated in the air with a sad look on his face.

"I had hoped I wouldn't need to do this. Goodbye Evanora, X- burner." Naruto said as a massive flame was shot out of his right palm incinerating the ice and the person within it, in an instant.

**ZZ**

"sister." The two good witches spoke softly as they watched Evanora try running out the window, the two sitting on the arms of the thrones when she ran by them.

"Oh, hello sisters. How is it today?" she asked nervously to them.

"How could you sister? Why did you kill father?" Theodora spoke with a narrowing of her eyes.

"Was it all for the throne, or was it because you were jealous that Theodora would marry the wizard?" Glenda asked her as well.

"How could you know the feeling of being skipped over, left out of what was there for others?"

"You were the one that ignored it all, not us denying you. If you wished it Naruto Kun would have accepted you as his adviser I am certain of it. You had to throw away your life for a petty dispute that you caused yourself, that is not what father taught us dear sister." Theodora told her sadly.

"You only say that because he is your precious wizard. He is no wizard." Evanora spoke snidely at her.

"I agree, my Naruto is no wizard, he is something far more wonderful, he is mine, and I his. He is no wizard because he is a ninja of extraordinary talents." She spoke softly at first causing them to look at her in shock that she actually agreed with her.

"You will be punished for your crimes Evanora, I am sorry for this." Glenda spoke as she was suddenly hit by a blast of green lightning in the chest; Theodora saw it and dodged before she was hit.

"What, no bubbles?" she said mockingly at them.

"Bubbles are only for show, I won't need them for this." Glenda told her as they started to fly into the air in circles.

"Come sister, we don't need to fight." Theodora told her.

"Always naïve, Theodora, the wizard will only leave you after this is over, you know that right?"

"Oh, sister, you shouldn't have done that." Glenda spoke sounding slightly nervous as she saw the fire well up around Theodora, coating her entire form to look like some sort of demon made of ruby fire.

"Sister, never, and I do mean never, insult my Naruto or try to degrade him." Theodora spoke carefully before she shot a torrent of flames shaped as dragons at Evanora causing her eyes to widen in shock. "He loves me, and has shown me many things that have helped me control this flame of mine; the love that we share for the other has allowed me to control this power all the better, keeping it in check."

"Be glad you are not fighting him, Evanora, he would decimate you with a heartbeat if you angered him." Glenda told her softly.

Soon after, the three were locked in the air and Glenda grabbed the middle sister's pendant before they were all basted away from each other, the pendant going with Glenda to the wall and stairs. Looking at her younger sister, Glenda opened her hand to show a broken crystal causing all three to look shocked at that, they actually didn't think it would be that easy for sure.

"What have you done?" Evanora spoke as she started to crawl away. "Look at me… look what you have done." She screamed out as she turned old and ugly.

"Now your soul reflects what you look like. Evanora, I banish you from the emerald city, to never return." Glenda spoke solemnly to her only to get her to charge at her in a rage induced fit. Before she could get within six steps of either sister however, they both sent a blast of magic at her causing her to fly out the window.

"I will destroy you all."

"I guess we need to alert Naruto Kun now." Theodora spoke softly before a large ball of fire grew in her hands and she shot it out the window. "I only wish that she would have seen the light once more."

"I too sister, I too." Glenda spoke back at her as they watched their sister become frozen before Naruto flew up in front of her and shot large gout of flames at her instantly killing her.

"It is over sister."

"Yes, finally over."

**ZZ**

"We won. Oz is free of the wicked witch at last." China girl spoke happily as she jumped slightly in joy.

"That we did little one. Now I have a present for each of you." Naruto said to them all.

"Master builder, I give you something that has saved me more times than I care to count by now. My lucky kunai, may you never need to truly use it other than in your inventions. Maybe make fun little toy versions for the kids." Naruto said as he handed over an old kunai to the man.

"To the little guy, a bag of wonders, some that can change any frown to a smile." Naruto spoke as he gave the munchkin his prank bag that he had sealed up in his arm.

"I don't want. Take it back."

"I cannot, you must take over as the fun giver." Naruto said to him causing him to huff.

"Ooh, me next me next." China girl spoke as she looked at him.

"Hehe, for China girl. I know that you most likely want your family back, but sadly I cannot give that, all I can truly offer you is…" Naruto trailed off as he sat her on the ground and gestured to the gathered people, "this, a new family in hopes that they will love you like your old one." Naruto finished softly to her before she hugged him.

Setting her back on the ground, Naruto moved over to Finley getting him to look up at him. "The loyal monkey, I give you something that only one a select few has ever gotten before from me." Naruto said as he pulled off his goggles and placed them in the monkey's hand, "my friendship."

"That's all I ever really wanted." The monkey spoke getting a grin from Naruto.

"You better have a gift for Glenda and Theodora." China girl said to him in a light angry tone causing him to chuckle.

"But of course. Glenda, you may not really want anything, but I give you the title of adviser, to the king and queen of Oz. as well as when I am away, should I ever return to where I come from, the position of caretaker of the throne." Naruto told her causing her eyes to widen in shock at that.

"But… what about Theodora?" she asked softly

"To Theodora, I give the only thing that I truly can give to her, my heart and love." He told the ruby witch as he knelt down in front of her. "Would you, Theodora, do me the honor of marrying this humble ninja?" he asked as he held up a single ruby encrusted ring he found inside the vault.

The said witch looked on in shock, not having thought that he would propose so fast to her. She smiled as tears started to run down her face, happy and feeling like she truly belonged somewhere finally before she tackled him to the ground with a kiss and hug, repeatedly saying yes between kisses.

* * *

**in case anyone is wondering, yes there will be a sequel. i don't know when i will get around to it, or when i will post it when i have made it, but it will be there.**


End file.
